The Full CSI
by Ladykestrel
Summary: The CSI team participate in a unique fundraiser that culminates in a very revealing look at the members of the CSI team.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO CBS OR ANTHONY ZUIKER**

**A/N: An opportunity to participate in a unique fund-raiser culminates in a revealing look at the members of the CSI team. **

**RATING: K+**

**GENRE: Comedy/Romance**

**TIMELINE: Takes place a month after Port in the Storm.**

**EPISODE INFLUENCES/SPOILERS: None I am aware of.**

**ACKNOWLEDGEDMENTS: "_She's a Lady" written by Paul Anka. "I Can't Help Myself" written by Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier, and Edward Holland, Jr. "Kiss You All Over" written by Mike Chapman and Nicky Chinn. My humble thanks to lady betas Kacee and Mel for their patience and support. _**

"**The Full CSI"**

CHAPTER ONE

Catherine Willows had been approached by a friend, who worked as a nurse at Desert Palm Hospital to organize a fundraiser for the pediatric unit due to her connection with her father Sam Braun. Catherine had never done anything like this before and was mulling over what to use as the actual event. It had to be something that would be a sure income generator for the project. She had contacted Sam in the hopes of being given a generous donation for the event as well as to get some advice of how to undertake this.

"Well, kid, I have an idea of what would be an absolute lock for this to really take off and help you to raise some major bucks, all above board and legal-like," Sam said to Catherine in his casino office.

Catherine lounged in a chair across from her father, quizzically arching an eyebrow, her curiosity aroused.

"Go on, I'm all ears," she replied.

Sam went into detail with his proposed idea. Catherine's eyebrows rose nearly off her forehead.

'How in heaven's name can this be pulled off', Catherine thought, 'but if I can it would be something different even for this town'.

Later at the lab, she found Gil in his office and went in to discuss the subject with him.

She went over a brief description of what she had in mind. Grissom sat back in his chair with a facial expression that was clear about what he thought.

"Aw c'mon Gil," Catherine exclaimed. "This is for a great cause and for kids. I know you've got a soft spot when it comes to kids!"

"Out of the question," Gil responded. "Are you wanting to see my butt in Ecklie's sights again?"

"Well, can I even talk to the other team members about?" Catherine shot back. "I've gotten encouraging responses from some other local agencies for this talent show."

"I bet you have," Gil stated. "Catherine, look, if it were of a different nature you'd have my blessing and any help I could lend, but this might be sensitive and the backlash could be hell."

"Let me at least talk to the rest of the team and if they feel the same as you, then I will gladly drop the subject," Catherine persisted, knowing this had all kinds of potential.

Gil threw up his hands. "Fine; talk with them and get back to me."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Sara and Iris were hard at work going over a car used in a kidnapping attempt. Blood had been found in a car that did not match the kidnap victim or the assailant who had now lawyered up. Sara had finished her exam with the UV light while Iris was carefully recovering hair and fibers to send to trace. Sara had already swabbed the blood spots found on the passenger side front and rear seats. The spread pattern of the drops was unusual and did not readily suggest anything to Sara about what had happened.

"Do you know why Catherine called a staff meeting with the rest of the team and not us?" asked Iris. "We didn't put out a do not disturb sign did we?"

"It is weird, but I'm sure we'll hear the juicy stuff soon enough," Sara smirked.

Iris stepped out of the car to finish processing what she needed to send to trace. She had helped Sara dust for and pull off some full and partial fingerprints. Sara had observed her technique and voiced approval. Iris had shown increasing confidence in her abilities while working with different CSI team members and felt comfortable being assigned with anyone now.

"Oh, my aching back, I could go for a massage about now," Iris sighed.

"From Brass?" asked Sara, one eyebrow raised and giving Iris her signature gap-tooth smile.

Brass and Iris had been discretely dating for nearly a month now. They were totally professional toward one another around the CSI lab, but they fooled no one as the rest of the team readily approved of the apparent match. They were all happy to see how well the detective and CSI were coming along.

Iris blushed, a trademark of hers, but one which had endeared her to her coworkers. "Uh, well, you know…" Iris's voice trailed off. She looked at Sara with a helpless shrug of her shoulders and a twinkle in her eye.

"Let's take a break and try to sniff out some news about this top-secret meeting," Sara laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The break room at the CSI lab exploded with laughter as Catherine presented her request to the male members of the team.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Warrick was continuing to break up in spite of his valiant attempt to keep a straight face.

"This is for, uh, a kids' charity?" asked Nick, running his hand through his dark hair. He was having difficulty absorbing what Catherine had just stated to everyone present.

"I always keep an open mind," chimed in Greg, his hands folded behind his head, leaning far back in his chair.

"Catherine, can you see now this just isn't going to work out? I think we can rule out the possibility of going forward with this idea," Grissom concluded. Please no more discussion he said silently to himself.

"That's just great because the police and fire departments are interested and are preparing to send their own teams in competition. I had no doubts that our team would finish first and I've even got a friendly little side wager with people in the police department, including several of the detectives," Catherine griped.

"Like who?" asked Nick, who looked increasingly curious.

"Okay, that guy whose captain of the police department's softball team we play each year. He said they'd win the contest hands down and we didn't have a snowball's chance in Hades to even place." Catherine finished, hoping to stir up her coworkers and get their enthusiasm going.

"Really? Count me in then. Show us up? We'll whip their butts," Nick grinned.

"I think this could be a unique opportunity, so I'll throw my name in too," Greg expounded.

"Man, this could be the hottest ticket in Vegas, why wouldn't I want to be part of that scene," Warrick decided.

"What about you, Grissom?" Catherine asked turning toward Gil.

"I'm willing to hear more before I commit myself," he replied.

"Okay, here's what I had in mind," Catherine said, as she began to lay out her ideas for the upcoming talent show. Her past experience as an exotic dancer was going to come in handy.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Sara and Iris walked through the lab corridor heading toward Grissom's office in the hopes of finding out more information about the staff meeting that had omitted them.

Sara saw Jim Brass a little further down the hall. "Jim, got a minute?" she called out to him.

Brass waited for them to reach his place in the hallway. "Ladies, what's up?" The detective replied, amiably.

"You know anything about this hush-hush meeting Catherine called for the team. The two of us got left out in the cold," Sara said with arms folded and a puzzled look on her classically formed features.

"Have to plead the fifth on that. Gil's probably got the lowdown on whatever it is. I'm headed to court for now. See you later, ladies." Jim excused himself and headed on down the hall, but not before he gave a sideways wink to Iris and gently brushed her hand with his as he passed by. She responded by giving him the personal sign she'd made up for him of an upraised right hand in the letter "B" and placing it over her heart, as if in a pledge. It was done so quickly that only one who used sign language would catch its meaning.

Iris then gave herself a little fanning motion, which caused Sara to snicker accordingly.

"I never figured on you two but you seem to suit each other and I'm glad for you." Sara continued walking with Iris down the hall, but in her heart was thinking of Grissom, as always.

"I'm still wondering how too but am happier than I've ever been," Iris responded candidly.

Grissom was in his office as they stopped by his door.

"Boss man, we have a few questions for you. It's about the meeting that Iris and I missed earlier today," Sara queried.

Gil looked up, pulled off his glasses, and gestured to the seats across from his desk.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Catherine had a meeting with the rest the team to ask if we would participate in a talent show she's putting together," Grissom replied to Sara and Iris, as they seated themselves.

"A talent show? Doing what?" Sara asked.

"Just lip syncing to two or three songs as a group, following which there's going to be an auction where the highest bidder wins a dinner date with said singer," Gil answered somewhat uncomfortably.

"Why then leave us out?" Sara persisted.

"This is to be an all-male talent show and teams are coming from the fire and police departments. Catherine thought it would be good for the CSI division to be represented as well. She seems to think we'd take first place." Gil concluded.

In unison, Sara and Iris both said, "Okay, what can we do to help?" They both then grinned at the same thought same time idea.

"Get a hold of Catherine," Grissom replied. He was still wondering how this was all going to come together.

Catherine met Sara and Iris for lunch later that day. They were discussing what would be transpiring for the benefit and how to help the guys get ready for their performance.

"Well, I can get a hold of the place I take my dance lessons at to see if they would be willing to open up a room, for the guys to practice their moves, I mean for them to get their choreography down. By the way, where is this going to be held?" Iris looked curiously at Catherine.

"Hey, that's a great idea. I'm going to help them get a routine down, as well as to choose songs for them to practice. The show will be held at La Tease. Have any ideas or requests?" Catherine said lightly as she looked on to her coworkers who she also counted as friends in spite of her supervisor position.

"La Tease? Isn't that a, you know, male stripper place?" Iris asked slowly.

"It is but they're willing to open up the place for one night and do the benefit free of charge for us, and we want to make very dollar possible, right? So we've only got about two weeks to get our act together and I could use input from both of you for song ideas." Catherine raised her glass to take a quick sip of ice tea.

Iris had a habit of moving her chin sideways twice when she was perplexed or thinking hard on something. The rest of her teammates called it her "bewitched" move like the classic TV series. Catherine and Sara couldn't help but grin at Iris as she did just that.

"How about "Kiss You All Over" by Exile?" Iris asked.

"Hmmm, now that could be interesting…would get the juices flowing." Sara agreed. She got a mental image of Grissom serenading her and felt flushed in spite of herself.

"Sara, you okay?" Iris said, noting Sara's sudden color change.

"It's nothing." Sara reassured Iris.

"Iris, I think you picked a winner there. We just have to come up with two more songs then. "She's a Lady" by Tom Jones I think might be a good one to consider too. This just keeps getting better. Come on, Sara, any ideas?" Catherine asked.

"I've always liked "I Can't Help Myself" by The Four Tops." Sara said after putting on her own thinking cap.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The next several days passed quickly for the CSI men, as they worked a couple hours each day on their lip syncing and dance moves with Catherine. Warrick proved to be a natural and was going to be lead singer on "She's a Lady". Surprisingly, Grissom actually was getting into it himself and had asked personally if he could take the lead on The Four Tops tune. Even Nick asked to take front duty on "Kiss You All Over" and had expressed surprise at it being Iris's choice. However, at the request of the guys, Sara and Iris couldn't sit in on the practices as they had hoped to. They would have to be content with seeing them in action at the show. Catherine promised they were in for a treat.

Around the CSI lab, one could hear the songs being hummed and little moves being displayed now and then by the respective members of the talent show team. Catherine would laugh to herself at the efforts being displayed but she felt that overall this was coming along very well. She was finding herself beginning to get excited about the show that was due to begin rehearsals in 24 hours.

That same morning, Iris was due to go to her fencing practice at the Fence Club of Las Vegas and Breanne, Iris's fencing partner, showed up unexpectedly to see if Iris was still going or not. Breanne was an exceedingly attractive blonde standing five feet, nine inches, who turned heads wherever she went, but she was as down-to-earth as she could be.

"Iris, hey there, you still going to our practice?" Breanne asked coming down the hallway by a stunned Nick who mouthed to Iris behind Breanne 'who's that'.

Iris raised both eyebrows but thought why not. "Sure am. I want you to meet a friend of mine who works here as a CSI. Nick Stokes, may I present **Miss **(she emphasized) Breanne Porter, my fencing partner."

Nick scrambled to make the acquaintance. "I'm pleased to meet you, Miss Porter."

Breanne looked up at him with deep blue eyes and her mouth curved in a smile. "The pleasure is mine, Nick. Any friend of Iris's I would be happy to get to know better."

"So you two fence with swords, right?" Nick asked. The idea of this lovely creature taking up a sword was intriguing and the image also, but he wouldn't go there just yet.

"Nick, we fence with epees as a matter of fact, as that sword is more elegant and lightweight, no "Braveheart" moves. You should come watch some time." Breanne continued to hold Nick with her gaze.

"Absolutely, I would jump at the chance…uh, I better get on down to Trace. Again, I hope to see you again…soon." Nick finished with a courtly little bow and reluctantly started to head down the hall leaving behind a very amused Breanne.

"Nick, will I get to see you at the benefit show?" Breanne called out after him.

Nick stopped up short and turned quickly around; he was at a loss of words for a quick reply that wouldn't sound self-serving.

"Breanne, I will personally see to it that you see Nick after the show," Iris said quickly to rescue her beleaguered coworker.

Nick gave that ear-to-ear grin of his and raised his hand in farewell as he turned to head back down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Show time.

Catherine went in early to La Tease to oversee any details that needed addressed.

The guys arrived there later in the afternoon to do last-minute practicing. They also saw members of the respective fire department and police department doing their routines.

The softball team captain for the LVPD came over to greet Nick. "Stokes, you guys don't stand any kind of chance, it's in the bag and besides we stand to generate the most cash for that date auction after the show. You're going back to CSI with your tail between your legs."

Nick eyed him back and said in his slight Texas drawl, "Think you have it reversed, partner. We'll see. I think it's up in the air. The ladies will be deciding that either way." He finished and walked back to the rest of his group.

They all felt a bit nervous and had pre-show jitters but Catherine reassured them that all was going well. The show was a sell-out and would be filled to capacity.

Soon enough the main room of the club began to fill with expectant women. Catherine had made arrangements for the CSI ladies to have front row seating. Breanne had joined them inside as well as Jacquie, the fingerprint tech, who had said she wouldn't miss this for anything when she'd heard Greg was part of the team effort. Iris, for fun, had brought along roses for the ladies to put in front of the guy they liked most during the sing-off.

The show began promptly at 7:00 pm. The emcee greeted the capacity crowd and announced the first team would be from the Las Vegas Fire Department. The team of six men walked out in matching uniforms to line up. They promptly went into a rendition of "Fire" by The Ohio Players, moving and beginning to strut to the song. The female audience began to scream encouragingly as the firemen slowly began to unbutton their shirts…

Iris's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She elbowed Catherine sitting next to her. "Houston, do we have a problem?" She managed to say above the roar of the crowd.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go for shock value here but it's going to be a blast so enjoy. It's nearly standing room only which is all the better." Catherine said loudly into her ear.

Iris glanced at Sara, who was seated on the other side of Catherine, to see if she could catch her expression. Sara caught her eye and could only give her a sly grin in return. Iris could only say to herself 'oh my or wow' over and over as she watched the evening unfold.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Following the Las Vegas Fire Department's three songs, the audience was in high gear and demanding the second offering of talent compliments of the Las Vegas Police Department.

The police officers were into their third and final song "Slow Ride" by Foghat, which Iris thought a bit odd, but by then the female audience couldn't get enough of the men in khaki. As with the fire department team, the officers had shown more of their professional assets, and as they finished the last song the women were cheering for more.

Women flowed to the stage to place money onto their favorite singer/dancer as with the fire department before. As the music faded, they quickly bowed and exited the stage.

The emcee walked back out microphone in hand. "Now, ladies, we have saved the best for last. You have seen Vegas' finest in the police and fire departments. For your viewing and listening pleasure, we are pleased to present the Crime Scene Investigation unit. Gentlemen, start your engines!"

"Cheesy windbag…should've gotten someone better," Catherine said to Sara.

All of the women focused their attention on the curtain as it went up.

Warrick stood in the middle flanked by Grissom, Nick, Greg, and, to Iris's surprise, Brass.

"Catherine, I need to ask a favor," Iris said as loudly as she could to Catherine just short of yelling.

"Sure, name it," Catherine said back, as Iris continued her request.

Team CSI was all dressed in black-and-white tuxes, very handsome, very hot to the audience before them as they didn't have an official uniform per se and agreed the tuxes were the way to go. The all-female audience let them know they appreciated the view indeed.

As the music to "She's a Lady" began, Warrick began to sing as if he were Tom Jones, with hip gyrations and like movements echoed by the other guys.

"_Well she's all you'd ever want,  
She's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner.  
Well she always knows her place.  
She's got style, she's got grace, She's a winner.  
She's a Lady. Whoa whoa whoa, She's a Lady.  
Talkin' about that little lady, and the lady is mine.  
Well she's never in the way  
Always something nice to say, Oh what a blessing.  
I can leave her on her own  
Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing.  
She's a lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's a lady.  
Talkin' about that little lady, and the lady is mine.  
Well she never asks for very much and I don't refuse her.  
Always treat her with respect, I never would abuse her.  
What she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her  
Help me build a mountain from my little pile of clay. Hey, hey, hey.  
Well she knows what I'm about,  
She can take what I dish out, and that's not easy,  
Well she knows me through and through,  
She knows just what to do, and how to please me.  
She's a lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's a lady.  
Talkin' about that little lady and the lady is mine.  
Yeah yeah yeah She's a Lady  
Listen to me baby, She's a Lady  
Whoa whoa whoa, She's a Lady  
And the Lady is mine  
Yeah yeah yeah She's a Lady  
Talkin about this little lady  
Whoa whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa and the lady is mine  
Yeah yeah She's a Lady  
And the Lady is mine."_

Warrick had focused his eyes on Catherine as he sang. Catherine slowly stood up and came to the stage and tossed her rose up to Warrick. She gave him an arched eyebrow and a "come hither" vampy look. He gave her one of his killer Warrick smiles in return. The crowd went wild at that move and was shouting for more. The men complied by slowly, very slowly removing their jackets, all of them smiling.

The men rotated their order out as the next song "I Can't Help Myself" and Grissom came to the forefront. The others formed a line behind him moving in the choreographed routine they'd been hard at work on. Grissom knelt down as he began to sing the first verse looking directly to Sara, one hand over his heart as he did so.

"_Sugar pie honeybunch,  
You know that I love you.  
I can't help myself.  
I love you and nobody else.  
In and out my life_

_You come and you go,  
Leaving just your picture behind,  
And I've kissed it a thousand times._

_When you snap your fingers  
Or wink your eye  
I come a running to you.  
I'm tied to your apron strings,_

_And there's nothing that I can do._

_(Can't help myself.  
No, I can't help myself...)"_

The audience was quiet except for occasional oohs and aahs being heard. Grissom had his head cocked a little to the side, the way he did when he was very intent, his concentration solely on the prize before him. Sara was spellbound and her eyes were only for him in return. Without hesitation, she stood up to present Gil with her rose that he accepted with a slight bow and caressed her hand in turn. The audience ate that up.

'_Cause Sugar pie honeybunch,  
I'm weaker than a man should be.  
I can't help myself.  
I'm a fool in love you see._

_Wanna tell you I don't love you,  
Tell you that we're through,  
And I've tried.  
But every time I see your face  
I get up all choked up inside."_

He then went back into the line as Greg stepped forward to take on the second verse. He projected a very soulful interpretation of his portion of the song and was rewarded by Jacquie's rose which he held to his chest with a shy grin as he went back to the line and all resumed the final verse and chorus. During this, the tux shirts were also slowly unbuttoned and removed. The audience was nearing a fever pitch.

"_When I call your name,  
Girl, it starts the flame.  
(Burning in my heart,  
Tearin' it all apart.)  
No matter how I've tried  
My love I cannot hide._

'_Cause Sugar pie honeybunch,  
You know that I weep for you.  
Can't help myself.  
I love you and nobody else._

_Sugar pie honeybunch,  
Do anything you ask me to.  
Can't help myself.  
I want you and nobody else.  
_

_Sugar pie honeybunch,  
You know that I love you.  
Can't help myself.  
No, I can't help myself."_

At this point, Nick stepped up with a live microphone. "Ladies, we just wanted to thank y'all for coming out tonight for a wonderful cause and we dedicate our last song to you. This is "Kiss You All Over" by Exile." Nick stepped back as the music began and took his turn at lead singer. He made sure his eye contact with Breanne was set.

"_When I get home, babe, gonna light your fire  
All day I've been thinkin' about you, babe  
You're my one desire_

_Gonna wrap my arms around you  
Hold you close to me  
Oh, babe I wanna taste your lips  
I wanna fill your fantasy, yeah_

_I don't know what I'd do without you, babe  
Don't know where I'd be  
You're not just another lover  
No, you're everything to me_

_I wanna kiss you all over  
And over again  
I wanna kiss you all over  
Till the night closes in"_

Breanne leaned over to Iris to say, "Wow, he's good!" Nick continued to stay fixed on Breanne as the object of his attention. He put all he had into his moves and facial expressions, finding that Breanne was slowly standing to go the stage edge with her rose. She looked up at Nick with a smile that dazzled him as she lifted up her rose to him. He shot her a wide grin and held the rose close to him as he slowly made his way back to the rest of the team.

Surprisingly, Brass took over the last half of the song and, though he wondered how he'd be received, the women in the audience roared their approval again. He searched for the face that meant so much now to him. Iris looked up to lock eyes and send her encouragement to him in a radiant smile complete with dimples. She left her chair in one fluid movement, lifting her rose up to Jim and as he leaned down for it caught her hand and kissed it. She inclined her head to him, knowing she was in red-alert blush mode.

"_Ev'rytime I'm with you, baby  
I can't believe it's true  
When you're layin' in my arms  
'n' you do the things you do_

_You can see it in my eyes  
I can feel it in your touch  
You don't have to say a thing  
Just let me show how much  
Love you, need you, yeah_

_Stay with me, lay with me,  
Holding me, loving me, baby  
Here with me, near with me,  
Feeling you close to me, baby_

_So show me, show me everything you do  
'cause baby no one does it quite like you_

_Love you, need you, oh, babe"_

The audience responded with a crescendo of clapping, stomping, whistling and hollering. Jim stepped back into the grinning line of the CSI team as they moved to conclude their presentation. In unison, they all grabbed their tux pants held only by Velcro and whipped them off to reveal silk boxer shorts adorned with symbols of magnifying glasses and question marks. Again, women thronged to the stage to put bills of varying amounts and even hotel keys toward the bemused male CSI team. They bowed simultaneously and quickly exited the stage. The crowd thundered their approval to them.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Upon conclusion of the show, it was announced that the CSI team had placed first followed by the fire department and police department. Nick had high-fived with Warrick as he looked over at the police department's softball team captain and gotten a glare in return.

After this, the bidding for a dinner date with each respective team member began at a furious pace. When it was time for the CSI team to be put up for auction, the lady members of the CSI team were debating how to ensure the results went in their favor. Catherine told them to bid their conscience, but as much conscience as they could afford.

Warrick was pleasantly surprised to find that Catherine saw to it that her bid far exceeded the nearest one. She was counting on them having a very nice evening out. Catherine wanted this to happen in the worst way and found herself facing Warrick as the exchanged a very intent gaze. Warrick gave Catherine that little half-smile of his as he stepped closer and then even closer.

"I am definitely looking forward to that dinner date. We'll make the **whole **night something to remember," Warrick said as he slipped his arm around her waist. Catherine regarded him with a flirtatious look in her eyes as they stood by and waited to see the outcome for the others.

Greg was holding his breath, open-minded or not, he was a bit unsure of how to react if a total stranger won him as her dinner date. He heard a shout of a triumphant "yes" as Jacquie went forward to claim him. She had outmaneuvered an older grandmother-type who desperately wanted to win. Greg breathed a silent prayer of thanks. Jacquie linked arms with him, looking at him sideways in a saucy manner. Greg thought things are looking up.

Nick stood to the side as the bidding was going fiercely to claim his date slot. He was very flattered by all the attention and how high he was going for. However, he too was wondering just how all this was going to turn out as he was still enjoying the smile from Breanne. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to the here and now. Doing an about face, he was greeted by the owner of that very smile, her blue eyes large and taking him in as she informed him he was her dinner date. He managed his own wide grin, casually placing his arm behind her back. He looked over to Iris as he gave her a thumbs-up for helping to make this possible and getting a return thumbs-up.

Gil stood near the others as the bidding for him came along. The evening had been more fun than he thought it would be. He still held Sara's rose and smelled its delicate fragrance. He could hear the bids being driven up by the emcee, his surprise at such money being offered for a dinner date of all things. The final bid was over a thousand dollars and he resigned himself to an evening with a stranger albeit for the greater good of the pediatrics unit. He stiffened slightly as a hand found his and twined fingers. Turning suddenly he beheld the arching eyebrows below raven-dark hair framing the delicate features with the sly gap-toothed smile that he counted himself blessed to know and admittedly love.

"You're mine for that dinner date, Mr. Grissom." Sara's eyes sparkled as she gazed at Gil.

"Yours and no other's and for more than a dinner date," Gil whispered into her ear, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

The last bidding was going on for one Jim Brass. To his astonishment, the amount of the bidding was approaching Grissom's and even Brass was wondering who would claim him as their auction prize. This sure ain't Ebay, he thought to himself as he heard the emcee call out the bidding was concluded. He scanned through the crowd of ladies to see who the winner was. He would just have a nice evening out with this person and that would be it. No worries. No strings attached.

Iris made her way over to Brass. "Jim, you all did wonderfully out there. I almost thought you weren't going to take a turn on as lead singer. Why wouldn't you?"

"Are you kidding me…with this mug? By the way, I heard that Exile song was suggested by you…interesting." Brass laughed but looking speculative at the same time.

Iris shrugged her shoulders. "I happen to think it's a great mug. I heard the emcee call the end of the auction, so who won your dinner date?"

"Don't know," Brass admitted.

"It's a shame because you're already spoken for, you know," Iris said lightly as she turned to walk toward the others.

"What? Wait a minute! Hold up there, Missy!" Brass reached out to slide his arms behind Iris and pull her back to him as she chuckled softly.

"The others never had a chance. Your bid was fixed as soon as I saw you up there. It would have been doubled to stop the nearest bidder. I like the odds better that way." Iris said as she gently brushed her eyelashes against his cheek, which she knew drove Brass crazy, and planted a rapid peck on his lips.

This was their first show of affection openly in front of the team and not caring who saw, Jim tilted Iris's face toward his. "Some day that song is happening between us," Brass whispered to her and sealed that promise with a quick kiss.

Iris saucily winked at him. "To some day then," she said softly for his ears alone.

Sam Braun, who had watched the show as well, came over to Catherine. "Hey, kid, whatever the take was tonight I will match dollar for dollar." He hugged her close and headed out of the club.

Catherine looked about at the group around her, relationships forming or evolving. The days and months ahead, were shaping up to be pretty interesting.

END

PLEASE SEE THE NEXT CSI STORY IN THE BRASS/IRIS SERIES ENTITLED "AS YOU WISH" COMING VERY SOON. THANKS FOR READING AND ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED.


End file.
